User blog:USS Enterprise CVN-65/Operation Overlord
UNDER CONSTRUCTION- News and other Stuff OOC:EVERYONE I NEED PARTICIPATION FROM ALL THOSE WHO JOINED, IF YOU DO NOT JOIN WE WILL SUFFER MORE LOSSES THEN EXPECTED OOC: This was also sent to basically everyone who is against PCV, but encrypted OOC: No PCV people! IC: TO ALL MEMBERS OF THE ALLIED POWERS, TO PREVENT MIND CONTROL, LINE YOUR VESSELS WITH LEAD -UACHIGHCOM To all members of the Allied Powers, I recommend you begin to draft troops, as it will be a long battle -Preston J. Cole MAJOR CHANGE IN PLANNING, AF AND UAC WILL SWAP SPOTS, AF IS IN BATTLEGROUP A WHILE UAC IS IN BATTLEGROUP B. DPL WILL BE MOVED TO BATTLEGROUP A ALSO Date of Attack: January 1, 2015 -Meeting with the Forces of the Allied Powers- Operation Overlord: A massive assault to bring down the Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet, and bring justice to humanity. Participating Factions United Aerospace Command Israeli Navy AIF Russian Navy Reborn AF: Armada of Freedom The Crusaders Starfleet Dragonfire Privateering League Marsian Republic of Phobos United States Arctic Fleet Commander of Operation Overlord Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole (UAC) Commanders of the Aerospace Operation Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole (UAC) Fleet Admiral David Marcus (IN) Fleet Admiral Arcaedius Alexander (Crusaders) Commanders Participating in Aerospace Operation Fleet Admiral David F. Hodston (AIF) Fleet Admiral James T. Kirk (Starfleet) Fleet Admiral James Yesomite (MRP) Fleet Admiral Tim Dragoon (DPL Admiral of the Navy Alexander Phantom (AF Admiral Arkady Kovochuck Jr. (UAC) Admiral Thomas Lasky (UAC) Admiral Lynx (Crusaders) Admiral William Riker (Starfleet Upper Admiral Trinity Winter (DPL) Vice Admiral James Zahn (UAC) Vice Admiral Andrew Remington (UAC) Upper Rear Admiral Robert B. Johnstan Upper Rear Admiral Wolfram Kahlner (UAC) Lower Rear Admiral MaxiMillian Davenport (UAC) Lower Rear Admiral Christopher Pike (UAC) Commanders of the Surface Operation Fleet Admiral Vladimir Kuzentsov (RU) Fleet Admiral David Marcus (IN) Fleet Admiral David F. Hodston (AIF) Commanders Participating in the Surface Operation Admiral of the Navy Alexander Phantom (AF) Upper Rear Admiral Gerald R. Ford III (AF) Shogun Chen Kai (AIF) Commodore Airsion (AIF) Agent Kage (AIF) ONI Ronin (AIF) Battlegroups Battlegroup A Armada of Freedom (Aerospace Fleet) Crusaders MRP DPL Battlegroup B Israel (Aerospace Fleet) UAC AIF (Aerospace Fleet) Starfleet Battlegroup C Russia Israel (Surface Fleet) AIF (Surface Fleet) Armada of Freedom (Surface Fleet) Opening Attack -Battlegroup A enters warp, and heads to Neo Earth -Battlegroup A exits warp -Battlegroup B enters warp following Battlegroup A to prevent an ambush fleet from attacking -Battlegroup B attacks any ambush fleet, then Battlegroup A waits on standby incase a second ambush fleet appears -Battlegroup C uses special warp (from Russia I think) to head to the surface of Neo Earth (If not, then the Russian Mirs can carry them) to engage the Prometheus surface fleet Engaging Prometheus (Aerospace Fleet) -Battlegroups A and B enter formation together, and begin to launch strike craft to engage hostile Prometheus forces -UAC, some of Crusaders, and some of Israeli forces will target Prometheus capital ships (ex. Nightmare, Armaggadon, Warden, Undertakers) -AF, AIF, and the rest of Israel will attack the lighter ships (If Russia can send its Mirs, then they can help with both) -DPL forces will attempt to take out any long ranged forces by unloading large payloads into the Prometheus ships, if they can spare any weapons or aircraft, then they can engage the hostile fleets as well. -Once the main fleet is taken care of, Crusaders will dispatch some of their fleet to the Neo Earth moon to make a complex and scout for enemy activity, check underground via ground penetrating radar, as it happened at Mimas and Dione -The rest of the aerospace fleet takes out the stragglers, and moves in to help the surface fleet Engaging Prometheus (Surface Fleet) Can be decided by the ones commanding the surface fleet, (I am currently working on the Aerospace operation, due to that being my main focus) Category:Blog posts